


Queendom

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Multi, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Ramonda/Natasha Romanoff, Ramonda/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Queendom

Natasha stride confidently, dressed in form fitting jeans that clung to her curvaceous hips and ass, wrapped around her toned legs. A loose top that flowed over her perky tits and exposed her taut stomach. Her sunglasses glittering as they rested on her face. With a smirk to match topping off her ensemble. Wanda followed closely behind her. By comparison dressed down. Her overly baggy clothes hung on her slender figure. Even she was unsure if she was more excited or nervous. Just that she was a bundle of emotions. Getting to watch Natasha’s plump butt as she descended the jet’s walkway onto solid ground did prove relaxing. Wanda’s hands clasped loosely as she scurried after her.

Natasha walked ahead along the broad path, a smile still prominent. Her lips slowly curved as she turned and looked to Wanda, waiting for her to catch up then slipping an arm around hers. A playful wink as she cooed. “Don’t worry when it gets hot inside there’s plenty of ways to cool off.” A halting laugh as Wanda nodded, her cheeks flushed.

Natasha came to a stop before the two women standing guard by the doors. The pair’s gaze firmly rested on Wanda and Natasha. The moment seemed to persist and further worry Wanda. Suddenly a sharp noise as the women brought their spears against the ground. The door opened and before she could take anything in, Wanda was whisked inside.

Catching her breath as her hand slipped into Natasha’s. A steady breath as Wanda slowly looked around. The intricate artwork almost took her breath away again. Yet Natasha seemed intent to bring them further. Wanda allowed her to lead, casting quick glances to the walls.

Natasha smirked as she then turned again, pecking Wanda’s lips as she whispered. “Think you look alright.” Wanda frowned, she wanted to figure out what Natasha was hinting but the smirk telling as it was, didn’t clue her in enough. Slowly she then pieced it together and faintly gasped. “Wait.” Natasha gently laughed, grasping both Wanda’s hands as she tugged her closer. “Wanda, relax. We’re not going to be dressed for very long anyway.”

Her foot nudged the door open and Natasha retained her smirk as she guided Wanda into the large room, specially furnished to resemble the jungle outside, a hint of a lake also apparent. Wanda’s eyes widened as she gazed around the expanse, each turn seemed to only reveal even more. Natasha slipped her hands out of Wanda’s and quickly undressed, kicking aside her clothes. Wanda walked slowly, carefully as she reached out her fingers brushed along the hanging branches and leaves.

Natasha smirked as she stood fully nude, a hand on her hip and her gaze lingering on Wanda. Quietly she approached from behind, a quick two handed spank. In turn Wanda yelped, turned to face her and blushed bright red. “Right.” As she tried to quickly undress, clumsily tugging on her own clothes. Natasha gently laughed and shook her head, she caressed Wanda’s body. Calmed her, then began to undress the younger woman and retained her smirk.

Wanda felt the faint breeze brush over her skin, a pleasant shiver ran through her, as each layer of clothes slipped off she became more excitable again. Trembling as her tongue wagged behind her lips. Natasha continued to unveil her until Wanda too was fully au natural. Natasha grasped her hand gently and guided her behind her. “Let’s go Eve.”

Natasha walked a little slower, allowing Wanda to take in her surroundings, finding her interest so endearing. As they approached the lake, Wanda giggled softly, catching up tp Natasha. She draped her arm around her waist, nuzzled her neck then whispered. “This isn’t all just for me, is it?” Natasha tilted her head pursed her lips but said nothing.

Wanda’s gaze tilted up as her jaw dropped, seeing the waterfall careering she felt even more astonished, reaching out slowly, her fingers slipped into the stream. For a moment she stood in place, the water spilling around her. Then a voice sounded softly. “Hello Miss Maximoff.” Wanda startled, turned in every direction then looked through the water. The outline of a figure visible but difficult to fully take in. Behind Wanda, Natasha’s smirk spread as she adopted her pose once again.

Ramonda smiled as she stepped forward, the water soaking her as she moved through it, her long hair hanging down and spreading across her shoulders. Wanda couldn’t do anything but stare. The dark skinned woman then laughed as she stood before her, cupping Wanda’s chin. “Or do you prefer informality, Wanda?” The touch sparked her desire as Wanda stammered an answer. “Y-y-yes, ma’am.”

Ramonda looked around her and beckoned Natasha closer. Natasha pressed against Wanda from behind, her twat dripping against Wanda’s ass. Hands clamping down on the younger woman’s hips. Ramonda returned her attention to Wanda, another step closer. Her nipples brushing against Wanda’s chest. “Now. as queen it is my choice how much or how little protocol you follow. Aha but Natasha gave me such a wonderful idea.”

Slowly Natasha grinded against Wanda as she nodded, whispering wordlessly against her neck. Ramonda smirked while Wanda squirmed, the queen continued. “We may be naked as the day we came into this world, but my rank is special. Thus you my dear must humble yourself.” Wanda gave a quick nod, suppressing a gasp, eking out a thin squeak.

Ramonda dismissed Natasha with a gesture of her hand, took Wanda’s and guided her a few paces ahead. Ramonda sat down and slowly lifted her left leg, wriggling her toes. Wanda remained captivated. Natasha giggled as she leaned over and cupped a hand to her mouth. “Foot play Wanda, for the queen’s pleasure.”

A swift nod, Wanda smiled and reached out. Gently squeezing Ramonda’s feet on either side, she began to rub. Her eyes tilted and gazed up to her with a deep lust. Ramonda smiled as she whispered. “Very nice, but don’t let that be all Wanda.” A meek giggle, Wanda tilted her head down and kissed each toe in turn. “Yes, your majesty.” A giggle as Ramonda hummed. “Quick learner. Natasha?” Seeing the look she was receiving, Natasha shook her head and shrugged. “I told her as little as possible.”

A prolonged hum while Ramonda tilted her head back, curling her toes against Wanda’s lips. The girl smirked as she then flickered her tongue, licking between each toe as she purred. Ramonda’s moans continued to rise as she gently pushed her foot forward, stuffing Wanda’s mouth. Wanda extended her tongue, curved her lips and slid her hands along Ramonda’s sole, rubbing gently as she moaned and closed her eyes.

Natasha kneeled as she moved closer, watching the pair and grinning ear to ear. A hand slid between her legs and she began to rub herself, the sight too good to not enjoy fully.

Wanda’s head bobbed and her tongue tangled around Ramonda's toes. Her palms and fingers motioned and stroked. Ramonda spluttered with pleasure. “Maybe just the one foot for now, Wanda.” A muffled giggle as Wanda shook her head and slid further along Ramonda’s foot, tickling the back of her throat with a grunt. A hand snatched Wanda’s hair as Ramonda sharply hissed. Her eyelids fluttered and her pleasure swelled.

Natasha was still warming up, dipping just a finger inside herself. A wide smirk as she leaned close, a better, more exciting view. Her finger pumped while she gazed. A second inserted as she watched Ramonda all but collapse as her orgasm exploded with a shout and burst of cunt juices. Splattered by the older woman’s ejaculation, Wanda giggled as she slid her mouth off Ramonda’s foot and mewled “May I?”

A gentle pat on her head, Ramonda shook her head and beckoned Natasha with her free hand, a crooked finger and lingering smirk. In turn, Natasha grinned as she crawled into place between Ramonda’s legs. Her tongue wagged as she lapped leisurely at her slicked folds. Bright eyes gazing up as her tongue worked.

Wanda sat back and began to stroke her throbbing clit, still a little shy she smiled as she moved to lean forward, legs spread, knees bracing against the ground. She rolled her hips as her fingers glided along her little nub. The new position exciting and enhancing her pleasure, tongue lolling as she watched Ramonda moaning now for Natasha.

After a few moments, Ramonda’s hand gently pushed Natasha’s head back and she got to her feet. “That’ll do, Natasha.” A pout but a smile soon appearing, Natasha kneeled before her. Wanda quickly moved to follow Natasha’s lead. 

Ramonda reached down and lightly squeezed both girl’s cheeks, a kiss landing on either’s lips in turn. She cooed. “A good induction Wanda, but there is much more.” Natasha gave an aside glance, a knowing look and mouthed. Wanda giggled as she gently nudged her hip against Natasha’s, her eyes fixed on Ramonda as she smiled and purred slowly. “I am very ready, my queen.”

A low laugh as Ramonda stroked Wanda’s cheek, then dragged a finger over her lips. “Such a cute sight when young ladies crawl behind me.” A snap of her fingers, Ramonda turned and began to walk. The pair got on their hands and knees, briskly keeping pace with her.


End file.
